


Predictive Text Randomness

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Funny, Other, Randomness, Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: A poem written with only predictive text





	Predictive Text Randomness

Kris is a kitten

Best of my life

I will try to hold off on the phone

Just as much as you love you

Outcry and I appreciate your food

Give me a call when they are done

Please don't forget to lock me up

Sex whatsoever and the president is a tiny backpack

...Random Bonus Poem...

Don't forget to send a note to the TV

I am currently in color

Words and the longer it takes me

Talk to him and see if he's not a fan

Testament up to three Yahtzees

Creep on my purse and I'm a fire

Noteworthy to be happy


End file.
